


Demon Hell Spawn

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Jemma is no good with computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma didn't think that downloading a few things could result in...whatever has happened to her computer. Now she's forced to call in back up to help, but that's ok because Back up is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Hell Spawn

 “You said your computer broken,” Protested Daisy as she looked at the screen in front of her and cringed “you didn’t mention that it had been taken over by a virus demon.”

     “It’s not that bad,” Protested Jemma, cringing when Daisy glared back at her “i mean...is it that bad?” 

   “It is definitely that bad,” Clicking on the internet icon, Daisy had to force herself to push her chair back when she saw all of the ads that popped up “I don’t even know how you get it this bad. have you been downloading things?”

     “I get board.” the biochemist shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say “Can you fix it or am i stuck with the demon spawn forever?”

   examining the mess in front of her for a moment, Daisy closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh “I can fix it,” she declared, grunting when Jemma wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her from behind with a cheerful ‘yay’. “It’s going to take a few hours so you might want to come up with a better excuse that ‘i let a demon hell spawn into my computer and Daisy has to fix it for me’ in case Coulson or May come around”

     “I’m sure i can think of something,” Declared Jemma “what do i owe you in return?” inclining her chair backwards, Daisy glanced up at Jemma while a smirk started to tug at her lips “Actually, never mind. i already regret that question.”

    “too late, you said it” Sticking her tongue out playfully, Daisy grunted in surprised when Jemma flicked her in the nose “Owww....fine, all you owe me is a dinner. And now a dinner on base, the food is decent but i want you to take me out somewhere nice.”

    “Is this your way of asking me out?” Jemma smiled fondly at the idea of taking Daisy out for dinner and escaping their jobs at SHIELD, at least for a night. 

   “Well i would ask you out another way, but i’ve been trying all week and every time you’ve deflecting me in order to keep working in this lab.” Looking down at the other women, Jemma chuckled as she thought about the last weeks worth of work that she had done on the inhuman DNA that Lincoln had been helping her with “So, here we are. this is me asking you out on a date in return for defeating the evil demon spawn.”

   “You are never going to let me live this down, are you?” Sighed Jemma, already knowing the answer that Daisy was going to give her when she saw the grin appearing on her face “Fine, i’ll take you out to dinner. maybe i’ll even find a nice place and we can take the night off and have some wine?”

   “You can have wine,” declared Daisy as she sat back up in her spot and started to work “I’m a whiskey girl.”

     “Oh dear,” Jemma chuckled at the thought “has Coulson been letting you into his secret bottle of whiskey?”

   “Not exactly...letting me...” seeing the look on Daisy’s face, Jemma forced a hand over her mouth in order to cover the laughing fit that threatened to take over “Oh please, like he’ll actually get mad at me. You and Fitz maybe, everyone else but May hell ya. Me and May? we’re good. he loves us.”

     With a roll of her eyes, Jemma watched as Daisy hunched herself over the computer and started to work on fixing whatever Jemma had done to the poor thing.While Daisy worked, Jemma started to think about places nearby that she could take Daisy to in return and what kind of outfit she should wear for their night out. 


End file.
